


'I love you's

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Bottom Lukas, First Time, M/M, safe sex, sex in the motel, top Philip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Motel scene how I imagined, plus a few 'I love you's that we deserved. Lukas' POV





	

Philkas - Motel

They were kissing, slowly, intensively, and yet Lukas could not help the giggle that left his mouth after Philip reached for the condom. His heart was beating so fast, not only for what they were doing, but for the fact that there was a murderer running after them, chasing them, and they were running for their lives, even if they were having sex. 

Sex. Because saying they were 'making love' sounded too cheesy for them. For what they were. What they represented. 

They kissed again, more open mouths brushing together while they breathed hard than anything. Philip's hand, Lukas could feel it, was shaking as he gently brushed his fingers down Lukas' chest and stomach, reaching down to his pants and slowly taking them off. The blond helped his lover by raising his hips in the air and soon he was wearing only his boxers, that were also being quickly removed. 

Shit, Philip looked so focused. He was biting his bottom lip as he drank Lukas in, his hands shaking, and Lukas couldn't help but help him out, placing his own hands over Philip's and gently pulling his boxers down his legs. 

It felt so weird, being under Philip like that, naked, weak, breathless, vulnerable, while Philip was clothed, strong, and so sure of what he was doing while at the same time, not sure at all. 

Lukas knew Philip was nervous because he wanted Lukas to love it. After all, they were probably going to die anyway. They would hardly be able to hide away forever, and Lukas did not trust Helen anymore. Not with their safety. So he needed Philip to know how much he loved him, and what a better way of showing that than giving him the only thing he really had to give?

Lukas blushed deeply at his own thoughts. He was so in love. It was disgusting honestly. Philip looked up at him, and seemed to relax a bit, leaning down with a soft smile on his face and pressing a caste but long kiss to Lukas' lips. 

"What are you thinking about?" He muttered, kissing down Lukas' jaw and neck and ear. The blond squirmed under the brunette, and moved his head to give Philip more space to just do as he pleased. 

"You" he mumbled, moaning softly as he felt Philip giving him a light hickey under his ear. "Us... Damn it Philip, what are you doing to me?"

"You're into me. That's what I am doing" the boy mumbled, and Lukas chuckled quietly, moving his hands to Philip's back and slowly moving them down to the boy's pants. Philip seemed to get the message, because he pulled away and sat over Lukas' legs, slowly undoing his pants and pulling them and his boxers down slowly. Lukas couldn't help but stare, watching hungrily and lovingly as Philip let himself be as bare as himself. 

It just felt like they were also letting their souls and hearts naked. He felt so exposed, in more than just a physical level. 

Lukas didn't understand it very well - he was always very dumb when it came to feelings, mostly because his dad was just like that - but he knew it must've been a good thing, because he felt good, not scared. 

Honestly, he would do anything for Philip at that point, and he was starting to thank any God out there that he was the one who got shot, and not Philip. He would never survive watching Philip hurt. 

"Lukas. Lukas?" Philip asked, and Lukas blinked his eyes, only then noticing a few tears blurring his vision. When he cleaned them up, Philip was staring at him with so much worry that his chest hurt. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" he breathed out, pulling Philip down to kiss his mouth slowly, and as they did it, the brunette let his body go down and press against Lukas', making both gasp softly into the kiss. 

Wow. Just. Wow. 

"Lukas..." Philip moaned, softly, and Lukas really wanted to just turn them around and make him moan more, whine more, whimper more, but at his current state, he couldn't do much of it without hurting himself, and he couldn't afford getting hurt. So he simply opened his legs, letting Philip move to stay comfortable between them, and staring at him while the brunette stared back, surprised and blushing. "Shit... Is that... Are you..."

Well that was the first time he saw Philip speechless. He smirked lightly, shakily. 

"I won't be able to do much anyway" he said, and then stared deeply into Philip's eyes. "I trust you more than anything and anyone. I want this. With you."

Philip's surprised expression gave place to a firm, secure one. Lukas felt himself relax. For once, he wouldn't have to worry about anything. He would just feel. 

"I'll take care of you" Philip said, his voice now firm, like he always spoke, and then leaned down, kissing him firmly. They kissed fast, hard, deep, and luckily Philip already had the condom with him. He pulled back after a moment, breathing hard. "This might hurt. We don't have lube. I'll have to use spit."

"Dude, that's gross" Lukas chuckled, and Philip smiled, kissing him softly before lifting his hand to suck on his own fingers. Before he could do it, though, Lukas grabbed his wrist and slowly pulled his hand closer to his own mouth. He had never seen Philip's eyes so dark before. 

He opened his mouth, took Philip's fingers in his mouth, and closed his lips around them, gently sucking and licking all around the fingers, and he couldn't help but smirk when he saw the brunette biting his bottom lip to hold back a moan - probably. He sucked for what felt like seconds before Philip pulled his fingers away, clearly breathless. 

"That's enough. Thank you" he said, and then moved his hand down, always staring at Lukas' face. "If it hurts or if you want to stop, tell me. Please"

"Yeah, okay" he mumbled, shakily, and suddenly his heart was beating so fast his bullet wound was starting to hurt. "Just do it. I can take it"

Or so he hoped. 

Philip nodded, seeming more sure of himself now that he had heard Lukas' strong resolution. He moved his hand down, staring at Lukas' face as he touched him, only to make sure that he was fine. Lukas trembled at the contact, holding back the impulse of closing his legs. He felt his cheeks hot, his chest hot, and something hurting in his heart and stomach. 

Maybe he was in love indeed. 

He nodded for Philip to go ahead, and the boy did, pressing one digit against Lukas' most private place, making him take in a sharp breath, close his eyes for a second to get used to it, and then nod. It didn't hurt, not yet. It just felt strange. Very strange. 

"Does it hurt?" Philip asked, and only then Lukas opened his eyes, staring at the boy over him and shaking his head. Philip didn't look worried. He looked curious. A bit scared. He wanted to know, for his own curiosity. Only then Lukas realised that maybe Philip wanted to be the first. 

Shit. 

"Wait" he said, breathlessly, and Philip stopped in command, but did not remove his finger. "Do you want... To do this first?"

"What?" Philip asked, honestly confused, and Lukas blushed, deeply, but never cutting eye contact. 

"Do you want to be bottom first?" He asked, his voice shaking a bit for having to say his thoughts so openly like that. Philip's eyes widened, and he looked just as surprised. "Because if you do I... I can..."

"Lukas" Philip said, firmly, and he shut up instantly. "Only because until now it was implicit that it would be like that, to me, it makes no difference."

Was it implicit? Shit. He should've known. 

"But if you..." He tried again, and without thinking, Philip pulled his hand away from Lukas and crossed his arms over his chest, making the boy under him wince a little. It felt weird. 

"Lukas. I want this. Like this. With you. I don't care who's on top. As long as I can make you feel good and give myself to you honestly, that's all that matters" he said firmly, and Lukas suddenly felt like crying, his chest tightening. 

What the hell did he do to deserve Philip?

"I love you" Lukas said, softly, not even realising he had said that out loud. He only caught up on it when Philip's eyes widened and he blushed all over. Lukas blushed as well, eyes wide, and looked down, hands trembling. 

Shit. Shit shit shit shit. 

"Did you just..." Philip mumbled, and Lukas closed his eyes, his body receiving too many emotions at the same time. His hand went to his wound automatically, his newest nervous habit, but Philip held it on his own and made Lukas look up at him. He was so beautiful. His eyes were shining like stars. He had a smile on his face that Lukas had only seen once before - when he had asked Lukas if he felt the pain in his stomach. "I love you too, Lukas. I love you too"

Lukas honestly thought that those things only happened in movies or books, but when he heard those words, his chest felt light. He felt so good. He pulled Philip down by his neck, kissing him hard, and he answered accordingly, returning his hand to the middle of Lukas' legs and gently pressing one finger inside him again. It felt better, kissing someone while they opened him up. 

It didn't take long for Philip to add another digit, and this time it stung a little but nothing he couldn't handle. Lukas kissed his boyfriend harder, pulling him down and scratching his back, while moaning against his mouth. Philip started to scissor his fingers, licking inside Lukas' mouth, biting his bottom lip and teasing him in any way possible. He pulled away from the kiss, going down the blond's neck and collarbones, biting and making a few bruises wherever he could reach. He only removed his fingers when Lukas was already moaning and groaning under him, his body trembling lightly, and both stared at each other breathlessly, before Philip reached for his condom. 

"Will I have to suck you off?" Lukas asked, taking slow deep breaths, and Philip smirked. 

"Nah. It's lubed" he said, opening the package with his teeth and removing the sticky plastic from inside. He stopped, staring at it for a second or two, before looking back at Lukas. "Are you ready?"

"More than ready" Lukas answered, smiling, and Philip relaxed, moving his hands down and slowly putting the plastic on. He hissed, the condom clearly uncomfortable, but once it was done, he sighed and looked up at Lukas, eyes firm. 

"Tell me to stop if it hurts" he said, and then moved over him again, kissing him slowly and pressing their bodies together while keeping the wound in mind. After a moment of hesitation, Lukas wrapped his legs around Philip's waist, making it all easier for them to line up, and the brunette followed the lead, lowing one hand and holding himself as he lined up to Lukas. 

After a moment or two, he moved his hips forward, and gasped against Lukas' mouth as Lukas groaned, feeling something a bit bigger than the fingers getting inside him. 

This time, it did hurt. It hurt and it felt strange, but at the same time it was something he could live with, because he saw how Philip's face tensed up in a very good way, almost as if he was holding himself back, and Lukas didn't want him to, but he was too hurt - physically, because of the wound - to let Philip do whatever was going through his mind. 

They would have time later. Or so he hoped. 

Philip stopped a bit and took a deep breath, placing his forehead against Lukas' and opening his eyes slowly. He nodded, as a question, and the blond nodded as an answer, both of them growling as Philip pushed in. Only then he realised Lukas was softening, and decided to make something, reaching down and stroking him while kissing him deeply. 

Lukas moaned quietly against Philip's mouth, feeling a bit better, and soon Philip was all the way in, taking a deep breath as he stopped. The blond looked at him shakily, loving it all and ignoring the pain. 

"I'm going to start moving" Philip warned, and Lukas nodded, pulling Philip down on a kiss as he moved out again. Slowly, his body started to get used to the pain, too worried about kissing the love of his life to complain. Slowly, the brunette started to get a rhythm, and Lukas got used to the pain, actually ending up enjoying it, moaning against Philip's mouth, moving one hand down to help him stroke himself. 

The rest of it all went by like a blur to Lukas. He could only focus on the feelings and Philip's face. Philip moved over him as if he owned the place, groaning and kissing and biting and making Lukas feel so small in such a good way that it hurt really bad. 

It wasn't long before he felt his stomach tightening up and Philip's thrusts get sloppy and out of rhythm. Both of them were moaning, panting, groaning against each other, Lukas' hands scratching down Philip's back, and Lukas knew it was enough when Philip let out a strangled whine and his thrusts got harder but slower, his entire body tensing up. Feeling the way Philip acted when he came made Lukas moaned quietly, coming on his chest with the help of Philip's strokes that hadn't stopped since the beginning. 

Both panted hard while they stared at each other, Philip slowly getting out of him and laying down next to Lukas. Both of them were smiling like idiots, and the blond was the first to reach out for Philip's hand. They stayed there, quiet, for a long time, before Lukas opened his mouth. 

"Thank you" he mumbled, and Philip looked at him. "You are simply amazing. For real" 

Philip smiled, shyly, and then curled up next to Lukas, nuzzling on his chest quietly. Lukas sighed and closed his eyes, wishing he could rest for a bit. 

But the murderer was coming, and they couldn't just stay there. Not anymore.


End file.
